The After life
by Doctored
Summary: 15 years on for Rose just over 15 hours for the doctor... when the earth is under attack from a familiar enemy and only one person can stop it.Chpter 2 now up!
1. Prologue

OK this is my first posted on hope you like R&R Prologue 

_This is the story of my life  
And I write it everyday.  
I know it isn't black and white  
And it's anything but grey.  
I know that no I'm not alright, but I feel ok cos  
Anything can, everything can happen  
That's the story of my life_

My name is Annabella, my friends call me Aine though (that's pronounced on-ya) I am 15 years old, a science whiz and am crap at French. Also I'm a huuuuuuge bon jovi fan and so yer that's really why each chapter of this book thing is a title of one of his songs. My full name is some stupid thing that my mum thought up she says it' reminds her of her old life' what ever old life that it…she never tells me. Anyway my full name is Annabella Cassandra-Jabe Tyler. I shouldn't really be evil to mum but I was never close to her, Jackie, my Nan. Practically raised me! I never met my dad and mum never talks about him. Mum has this job in London, not totally sure what it is but yer she has it. I should care, but I don't. I've been through way too much and she hides too much from me. She suffered from depression apparently when I was like…6? But she's meant to be over it. Jackie has the right idea about names…Rose- that's my mum's name- I love it! But it doesn't suit her. She's way too depressed all the time. Honestly! She is such a miserable bitch! I'm the one threatening to fail my French oral next week! I'm the one who needs counselling 'how to deal with a useless mum' NEEWAY I had better get on with revision if I want to get anywhere near a pass grade. But hey…. This is the story of my life!


	2. Chapter 1: Unbreakable

Here's Chapter 1! Cookies for all who R&R

**Chapter 1- Unbreakable**

_I'm unbreakable  
Unstoppable  
I'm invincible  
Come on bring it to me  
Cuz I'm always gonna be  
Unbreakable  
Reliable   
Undeniable  
Come on give it to me  
Cuz I'm always gonna be unbreakable_

7:30 at 33 long drive, Whitton, Rose Tyler sat at the breakfast bar in an insanely clean kitchen sipping coffee and gazing in to space. She heard her daughter's alarm go off and echo round the mansion. She downed the rest of her coffee and grabbed her hand bag, checking herself in the hall mirror before opening the huge front door.

"Off early again Rose?" Jackie came down the left set of stairs and stood, hands on hips, surveying Rose.

"Umm…yeah loads of work to do. Can you check that Aine gets to school ok? Thanks bye" and she shut the door quickly leaving Jackie on the stairs.

"She's your daughter, won't you just accept that?" she whispered shaking her head before turning to go back up stairs.

"OI Aine, Lilly come on!"

Aine rolled over and fell out of bed. Her dark brown hair lay matted on her shoulders and her nails were covered in chipped black polish and ink- she had been up late again last night writing-. Lilly was already down in the kitchen when she arrived in her customized school uniform and fish nets.

"You can't go to school like that, make-up isn't allowed you know that" said the perfectly arranged Lilly from the kitchen table. Leaning against the counter aine scooped a spoonful of cornflakes into her mouth and glared at Lilly through black-line eyes.

10 minutes later aine put her earphones on and picked up her badge covered bag before slamming the door and walking down the drive.

"Anna wait!" Lilly ran out and fell into stride beside her.

"Its aine not Anna, God get it right!"

"You know by rights I'm you aunt, you should show me some respect!"

"Yeah coz I'm loving having an aunt 2 years younger than me, buzz off before I swat you, fly!"

Lilly fell behind and watched as her niece walked towards the bus stop and whacked high fives at her mates.

"Miss Tyler, thank God! We have a code 6" Rose rushed into the control room and stared at the unidentified flying object that was entering their radar!.

"It's heading here?"

"Yes Miss"

"Prepare the men"

In the last 15 years Rose had risen from rooky to the head of torchwood, now respected and obeys despite only being 35 years old.

"Miss it's in range"

"bring it in" the man sitting at the monitor wearing a Bluetooth headset reached out and typed a code into the computer. Unseen to the human eye, a tractor beam fired from the top of torchwood tower and covered the ship entering the earth's atmosphere.

"We have it"

Every time this process had been carried out, Rose had preyed hat it would be him. This time was no exception, 15 years on. As she entered the huge lab where the ship lay trapped her heart skipped a beat as she saw it wasn't. Carrying hi-tech alien-adapted weapons men surrounded the ship as Rose walked forward. A square of metal fell away from the side of the object and a figure entered view. Rose took another step towards it and preyed that the TARDIS translator still worked in her head.

"Who are you? Identify yourself"

the figure stepped forward and held up a hand. The whole room pulsed with heat throwing the people inside it off their feet. The only thought that filled Rose's head as she was thrown back was 'impossible!"


	3. Chapter 2: Last Man Standing

_**Chapter 2! Ok dudes here it is! Ok I have to admit I have used a line from the new book 'nightmare of Black Island' 'because I love that line soooo much lol! Cookie to who ever spot it first! That you ALL for reviewing and do it loads more now so yer! Read and enjoy! **_

**Chapter 2: Last Man Standing**

_Here's the last man standing__  
Step right up, he's the real thing  
The last chance of a lifetime  
Come and see, hear, feel ... the real thing _

**T**he Doctor sat alone, once again, in the green glow of the TARDIS. It had only been a day since he had said goodbye to the woman he loved on some beach in Norway but he was already dying inside.

-'_Rose Tyler I-"_

He usually got on fine when he was alone. The peace after the storm.

_-"You alright?"_

_-"Cause I am, I'm always alright"_

But not this time. This time the storm had raged through him breaking both his hearts and leaving him feeling more vulnerable, lost and totally alone than ever before.

He didn't know what to do with him-self, he couldn't go anywhere, he didn't want to, it seemed like the huge balloon inside him, which kept him inflated, had burst. In the end he wondered off in to the TARDIS and found himself outside her room. He pushed the door open and hesitated before entering. Everything was the same. Her bed was unmade, make-up and bottles of God knows what strewn over her dressing table. It would have probably hurt less if it had all gone.

He made his way over to her bed and sat down. His sitting position soon altered to him laying his head down on her pillow and curling up.

"Rose"

He ached all over and for the first time in his life, just wanted to sleep. He held his own hand and breathed in the sweet scent of flowers and summer days that always surrounded Rose. It was almost as if she was with him there, but she wasn't, she never could be. A single tear squeezed from his closed eyes and slid down his face soaking into the lilac fabric of the pillow. He just couldn't go on without her.

At Torchwood everything was chaotic, people were running around and yelling but one man, Freddie lynch had been waiting for Rose Tyler to slip up for years. As soon as the emergency alarm had sounded he had gone in to her office and studied a small red 'emergency' button set behind a picture of the Milky Way on one wall. He was known for his thirst for power and burning ambition throughout the company. As people rushed around in a state of panic he stood there weighing his chances. He didn't know what the button did, but it _was_ for use in an emergency, It could bring help! He could be a hero! He pushed it. Nothing happened.

The Doctor fell off the bed as a sudden jolt sent everything inside the TARDIS flying, including a glass framed photo of Rose, the Doctor her mother and Mickey on Christmas day, which smashed as it came it to contact with the floor. He spared it a sad glance before finding his feet and sprinting into the control room.

"What the hell's happening?" no one answered but he felt better for saying something. Just as suddenly as the movement had started, it stopped and all went still. He checked the scanners and gaped at the readings the monitor was showing him.

They hadn't moved, not one inch, they were still floating in clear space some way to the left of the star the Doctor had burnt just yesterday. The tinniest of lights began to flash nest to the Doctor's hand.

"What? Why are you flashing? You're not meant to flash! If I wanted you to flash I would have put you somewhere flashier! But- distresses call? Oh someone else can do it for a change!" he snapped and turned away reaching a hand to his hair. It started to flash faster and, as if deciding for him the TARDIS lurched again and began to head for the source.

_Jimmy turned his grey eyes and looked deep into Aine's own intense brown ones. "Aine" He leaned in closer so that she could feel his hot breath on her cheek._

_"Aine"_

"Aine!"

Aine was in the middle of double French not completely paying attention to the gibberish her teacher was sprouting, so it was hardly surprising when she was jerked from her daydream to have the entire class staring at her that she was a little put out. As well as her French teacher, Mrs Williams, Mr Kelly who was her physics teacher stood at the door. He smiled at her and nodded to her bag. Confused Aine grabbed it and headed out of the classroom behind him. She wondered what she had done this time and hitched her bag further up her shoulder uncomfortably as they neared the head office.

Whatever she was expecting it wasn't this, now sitting in the back of her granddad's car she was still in shock. She glanced out the window at the towering form of Torchwood Tower and was still on auto-pilot as they walked up to the automatic glass doors with the large 'TT' over them. She wondered off as Pete got involved in a large argument with the woman at the desk and jabbed at the lift button.

She had been to her mum's office before and this time when she arrived her mum would be at her desk complaining of being disturbed and usher her away just as she had countless other times. The lift pinged and the metal doors slid open. A tall man in a pinstriped suit stood there holding a blue torch to the button panel looking slightly surprised.

"Um…" he swallowed and looked at her uncomfortably, "it's out of order"

"Yer whatever well I ain't climbing 44 sets of stairs" Aine replied and pushed past him into the wood panelled box. He looked her up and down and shrugged his shoulders before turning away eyebrows raised. Aine stabbed the button for the 44th floor and leant against the wall tapping in impatience.

The Doctor leant against the opposite wall to the teenager and began to hum a song that had been in his head since he had visited Earth with Rose three days earlier.

"Listen I get enough of that bloody song from my mum and I ain't in the mood right now so, don't mean to be rude but shut up yeah?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows at her last comment and then took in what she had said. He hadn't even thought that that song had been released yet but then again he hadn't bothered to check the year when he had landed. Another thing that fascinated him was the girl standing opposite him. He hadn't thought that Torchwood catered for teenagers and so her very presence intrigued him.

"So why are you here then?"

"Not that it is any of your business but I'm going to see my mum, meant to be head of this place"

So she was Yvonne's daughter, he had thought that she reminded him of someone but she didn't seem much like her mum.

"So why are _you_ here? Work here or summin'?"

The Doctor had had no wish to set foot in Torchwood again after the happenings of the last 72 hours but when the TARDIS had pulled him down here he had decided he might as well check it out, especially considering Torchwood's reputation.

"Um yeah, guess you could say that."

The lift suddenly shuddered and the lights blinked out. A voice floated to him from across the other side of the room.

"Ok I believe you, faulty lift!" he smiled for the first time since-

She reminded him of Rose so badly. He shook of the memories and took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket. After fiddling around a bit the lift shuddered back to life and carried on up towards the 44th floor.

Lloyd Signo rubbed his temple once again,

"Fredric we don't even know if she _is _dead," The two men turned round the corner and continued up the corridor past the lifts just as one of them pinged announcing the arrival of its occupants. Lloyd hoped to God that it was the backup he had called for earlier as he had sent the message over an hour ago and they still hadn't turned up.

"We shouldn't be making speculations, Miss Tyler is fantastic and we can't afford

to-…"

"Yes, well fantastic is one word, not one I myself would use but- if you ask me Mr Signo that woman was an accident waiting to happen and she _has_ happened! I mean after all that business with her depression-"

"We will not discuss Miss Tyler's personal life and that is that Mr Lynch now if you will excuse me…" Lloyd turned on his heel and walked straight into a man coming out of the lift.

"I am so sorry Mr-"

"Doctor… Smith, Doctor John Smith"

"Right yes" Lloyd looked at the man that he had sent flying, he was tall with messy hair and side burns wearing a pinstriped suit and plimsolls. A teenager wondered out of the lift and looked around, it was a while before Lloyd recognised her, Rose kept a picture on her desk but it was very out of date by the look of things.

"Aine? What are you doing here?"

The teenager shrugged and mumbled something about seeing her mum, what was he going to tell her? Thankfully the Doctor man stepped in to save him.

"Hi yeah, listen, I was called here, not completely sure what for but, Ta Da!" he spread his arms wide and grinned maniacally. Right now Lloyd didn't care who he was but welcomed the opportunity to loose Fredric and stop his constant questions.

"This way please, Aine it's probably best you wait here with Fredric," He enjoyed the look of alarm on the young man's face at the prospect of being left alone with a teenage girl and turned to leave, only to be blocked by Aine herself.

"I'm not staying anywhere I'm going to see my mum!" Lloyd sighed.

"you can't Aine, she- she's… In the middle of an important meeting, I'll tell her you're here when she comes out." And before she could argue he grabbed hold of the Doctor's elbow and steered him down the corridor.

_**There you go chapter 2! I am in the middle of typing up chapter 3 and in that one the Doctor FINALY realises that Aine is Rose's daughter! Stay tuned!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Complicated

WOO people! Chapter 3! All together no ooooooooo! Ok well yer! Thanks for ALL your reviews and special thanks to… 

What to look forward to in _this _chapter:

The Doctor FINALY realises he is in a parallel world and that Rose has a daughter!

Chapter 3: Complicated 

The Doctor was lead in to what looked like the Head office and sat him-self down in a high-backed leather chair. He knew by the way that the older man kept shooting nervous glances around that something was wrong. Lloyd sat himself down in the chair opposite the Doctor on the other side of the desk and rubbed the bridge of his nose as if trying to rid himself of a headache. The Doctor leaned towards him and spoke "maybe – no _defiantly- _I can help"

"Can you? Can you really? Can you bring her back? Can you banish these- these _aliens_ that have invaded our planet?"

"As a matter of fact I have quite a talent in the alien department," he leant back in his chair and grinned. Lloyd eyed him suspiciously and then seemed to come to a decision as he walked round the desk and began to type a code in the computer.

"We have links with all the security camera's here" a bank of tiny screens popped up and Lloyd moved the cursor to one showing just static.

"We lost all contact with personnel in the room with the craft and the door code has been over-ridden meaning we can't get in, but-."

The Doctor watched as the old man typed a time in a bar at the bottom of the screen, "we _did _manage to record the moments before that."

He pressed enter and a view of an un-nervingly familiar ship crackled into life. He watched as about a dozen men with alien weapons surrounded the ship.

"How stupid _are _you people? Who _is_ in charge here? Who-," his hearts froze and his voice caught in his throat as a tall, blond woman in a business suit strode into view.

"That's the boss, Rose Tyler best we've ever had!" Lloyd pointed at the figure on the screen standing in the middle of the circle of guards speaking unheard words.

"Impossible, she can't be" the Doctor had lost all his bubbly self confidence and spoke in little more than a whisper, unable to tear his eyes away from his long lost love.

"Rose?" he blinked away the tears threatening to over take him and caught sight of the wooden block standing on the desk Infront of him, 'Rose Tyler: Head of Torchwood' next to it a photo of Rose herself with Jackie-her mum-, Pete –her 'dad'- and Mickey stood encased in a golden frame.

"you might want to watch this, Doctor" Lloyd's voice brought the Doctor's attention back to the screen portraying the real-life Rose joining the men in shielding her eyes from a great light emitting from the ship. He watched as all the men and –to his horror- Rose, were thrown back in a blast of red light. He couldn't travel to a parallel world without even knowing, just to watch her be killed! But when the silhouette became solid and stepped out from the ship the Doctor stood and shoved the chair aside.

"Take me down there," he said staring at the screen in horror.

"I'm sorry Doctor but-,"

"Take me down there, NOW!"

"Yes sir."

The Doctor took in the burnt corpses around him and tasted bile. They were indistinguishable. He had no idea which she was. Getting in the room had been no problem, nothing a bit of sonicing couldn't solve. It had become apparent that the ship had sealed itself once again, protecting the creatures inside from what the Doctor wanted to do to them. None of the Torchwood staff had survived, that's what hurt the most. Somehow he had crossed the void and landed here without even realising, her world. But he had been too late, he had lost her once before, but not like this. She was gone for real now.

"We had better tell their families." The Doctor jumped at the voice behind him, forgetting that he was not the only one in the room. He brought his emotions under control and turned to face Lloyd who was eyeing the bodies looking a little green.

"Miss Tyler's daughter is upstairs still, maybe I should start with her."

It Hit Home.

-_' I'm going to see my mum, meant to be head of this place' 'I'm not staying anywhere I'm going to see my mum'-_

Her attitude, Her Grin, Her stylish composure but-

_His_ Eyes, _His_ Hair, _His_ Determination!

He sprinted past a startled Lloyd and didn't stop. He bounced impatiently waiting for the lift and then ran for the stairs taking them three at a time. He arrived at Rose's office out of breath and bent double.

Aine sat in her mum's chair swinging back and forth playing with a stand of brown hair.

"You're Rose Tyler's daughter?"

"_You're _Rose Tyler's Daughter!"

it wasn't a question. The bubbly energetic guy from the lift had gone, in his place stood an empty, desperate man with the tinniest glint of hope in his pleading eyes. Aine had liked the cool in-control character and was scared with his replacement.

She nodded and he grinned. He collapsed in the other chair and blew out a long breath. He had obviously been running as his breathing was heavy and sweat gleamed on his temples. He grinned at her his deep brown eyes meeting her own identical ones.

"How old are you?"

"15"

"When's your birthday?"

"18th September"

"Do you know your dad?"

"No, why?"

" 'Cos… 'Cos I think that I'm him" he swallowed and grinned again, but it didn't hit home for Aine.

"Where's mum?" a flicker of pain and heartbreak entered the man's eyes and then disappeared again as if it had never been there.

"I'm sorry, very sorry" he met her gaze again and breathed out slowly through his teeth.

"She's dead, Rose is dead." He almost whispered it before burying his head in his hands.

"But- she can't be!" Aine looked around panicking and then a thought struck her.

"What's going to happen to me?"

The Doctor's head snapped up and he crouched down so he was level with her.

"Nothing, I swear I won't let anything happen to you Aine. You-… you could come with me?"

"But who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Doctor! And I'm your dad!"

Rose sturred and opened her eyes trying to remember what had happened. She squinted and struggled to make sense of her blurred surroundings. Her head hurt and she tried to reach up and soothe it- but couldn't. Her arms refused to obey her. She couldn't feel any bindings and put all her effort in to moving any part of her body, her attempts were in vain and she let out a whimper of frustration. Giving up she collapsed back and though about what had happened. The last thing she remembered was panicking. Panicking as the tall humanoid had towered over her. The bright light reflecting off its skin. She had tried to scream, to warn someone. Anyone! They had to know that the Cybermen were back!


	5. Chapter 4: I Am

Chapter 4: I Am 

_When you think that no one needs you, sees you or believes you_

_  
No one's there to understand _

_  
I am_

_  
I'll be there to be that someone_

_  
When you think that no one is there to hold your hand_

_  
I am_

When the Doctor had identified the Cybermen all un-necessary personnel were evacuated and armed guards placed on the doors of the lab which the Doctor was now in, examining the ship. He had vowed to wipe every last cyberman off the planet after what had happened to Rose. The staff at torchwood had still not managed to identify any of the corpses as all were now black lumps of burnt flesh. His frustration getting to him, the Doctor bashed his arm against the metal hull of the ship and laid his head on the cool metal. Tears stung his eyes as he felt the pain vibrating up his arm and also that which was burning through both his hearts. He had lost Rose! True he had never truly got her back but… this was different, there really _was_ no hope in getting her back. There had been a time in the last 72 hours when he had considered that it may have been easier on both of them if she had died. How wrong he was.

"Doctor?"

He still had some part of her at least. In his head, she would never die in there.

"Doctor?"

And of course there was that other part of her, still living on. He turned to face Aine his expression controlled. Her eyes were puffy and red; smudges of black make-up that he had seen numerous times on Rose's cheeks now lay on her daughter's._ Their_ daughter's. He grinned at her with what he hoped was a reassuring smile and she returned it with her own weak attempt before moving into his arms. She even smelled like Rose. He could do this- _would­_ do this. For her!

Rose lay and listened to her own laboured breathing, testing her boundaries where movement was concerned. She realised she was now able to establish basic movement and sat up to study her surroundings fully. There was a door in the wall opposite to her and she nearly cried out in relief when she turned the handle and it opened. She was in a long metallic corridor with other passages leading off in various directions. Turn left and collide in to a wall of steel, but… turn right and a control panel was set into the wall next to a huge door stretching form the floor to the ceiling… The way out!

She walked forward and examined the panel; '_the sonic screwdriver would be handy at a time like this'_ she thought to herself, '_in fact the Doctor himself wouldn't be unwelcome!'_ Just as the thought passed through her head an alarm blasted through the ship rattling Rose from within. She turned as a seven foot tall nightmare in steel armour stepped from the shadows.

Raising its arm the cyberman spoke;

"You-will-step-down-and-be-deactivated!"

Rose laughed at the creature's ignorance.

"'Deactivated'? I'm a human! You can't just switch me off!"

"You-have-not-heard-of-death?"

The alarm suddenly stopped but a humming which had defiantly not been there before vibrated through the ship. The cyberman now had a firm grip on Rose's arm which she was sure was about to pop out of its socket. The door was opening. A pair of shabby battered plimsolls which Rose knew so well came it to view as the door Rose to reveal the rest of a body Rose thought she would never see again. The Doctor! However, before she could speak the cyberman pulsed with energy some being transferred to her through their contact and it disintegrated. Her body jerked violently and then it stopped. She fell to the floor and lay still. The shabby shoes placed themselves either side of her body and a pair of strong hands drew her to her feet.

"You" Said the Doctor, "are meant to be dead!"


End file.
